The instant invention is directed to a rail fence made completely of stone. Rail fences in and of themselves are hundreds of years old. However, none or substantially none of these hundreds of years old fences are still standing, as they were made of all wood or mostly wood, which over time, decays. A version of rail fencing made of metal pipes may have survived time, however, these type fences are not particularly acceptable due to their lack of aesthetic enhancement.
It is well established that stone, while enduring, provides beauty and charm other building materials are not capable of.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a rail fence made of stone.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stone rail fence which is sturdy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stone rail fence which is rustic in appearance and yet provides full contact between adjacent supported pieces.
Another object of the invention is a novel method of preparing stone blocks and rails for assembly.
Another object of the invention is the method of assembly of the prepared stone blocks and rails forming a sturdy and yet good looking fence.